


12 Times Trouble Came Knocking and We Pretended Not to Be Home

by Zena_Xina



Category: Psych
Genre: Everyone whump, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Psych 12th Anniversary, Shawn Whump, Trouble, gus whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zena_Xina/pseuds/Zena_Xina
Summary: AKA: "12 Times Trouble Came Knocking and We Pretended Not to Be Home but Sometimes He Let Himself in Anyway"Basically twelve times the Psych gang found themselves in a tough spot. There's a mugging, an allergic reaction, a home invasion, an earthquake and much more. There may or may not also be quite a bit of whump.Written for the 12th Anniversary Challenge.





	1. Shawn and the Motorcycle Thief

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the 12th anniversary of Psych, a challenge was issued on the Psychfic Forum: You can write about anything, provided you celebrate Psych, however that means to you, and include a dozen items of some sort (pineapples, case files, roses, donuts, etc.).
> 
> Well... to me celebrating Psych is to put them through the wringer and watch what happens lol. I did my best to include as many characters as possible. Writing this fic was quite a challenge, especially with only an average of about 416 words per fic since there is a 5k word limit.
> 
> I do indeed have a dozen of the same item spread throughout this whole thing, can you find them all?
> 
> This fic almost didn't end up done in time but I powered through!
> 
> Thank you so much to Koohii Kappu and DinerGuy for your cheering and beta-ing all of my terrible mistakes XD I never would have gotten this done without ya'll.

Shawn mentally kicked himself at his stupidity. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
He had known it was too good to be true yet he had gone alone anyway.  
  
His curiosity had been piqued when he saw a Craigslist post for a free motorcycle. The owner claimed it only needed light maintenance and that he had to move and needed to get rid of it ASAP.  
  
After a few text messages, they had agreed to meet up to check it out at a junkyard outside of town that the owner claimed was where his uncle was keeping the bike for him.  
  
Shawn's first clue probably should have been that it was a deserted junkyard, but being ever the optimist, the guy had never said it wasn't abandoned, just that it was his uncle's. The meeting place of his first motorcycle purchase had been a bit suspicious too, but this place definitely gave him creepy Garth Longmore flashback vibes. Maybe that should have been his second clue.  
  
The third clue should have been the lack of motorcycle at their meetup. When Shawn pulled up on his own Norton, a couple of hours before dusk, he was met by a lone figure holding a flask standing in the lot. They had exchanged hands and pleasantries before he had been led to an old office building where the supposed bike was being kept.  
  
Shawn should have known better when the guy said he could go on in ahead of him. He saw a second too late the glint of the large wrench that was grabbed and bashed over the back of his head, making Shawn crumble to the ground. His vision swam as he cried out from the pain that exploded through him. He was unconscious two seconds after landing on the floor.  
  
Coming to was one of the worst experiences Shawn had ever had. A careful touch to the back of his throbbing head revealed the presence of blood. He carefully sat up and was slightly relieved that he was still in the junkyard office. Patting himself down, he groaned when he realized his pockets had been emptied of his phone, wallet, and keys.  
  
Now here he was: slowly walking back to town with the concussion of a lifetime and his only prized possession most likely long gone. Shawn wasn't sure if his wound or his stupidity stung more. He was not going to hear the end of it from anyone anytime soon once he made it back to the station.

 

 


	2. Juliet's Fears

  
Juliet glanced around as she pushed up the hood of her car.  
  
Of course it had to break down on a dark, lonely road on the way back from a crime scene that she had been last to leave. No one would be coming after her who could help out.  
  
Visions of murdered women and muggings and attacks danced through her mind as she tried to reason that she was fine. She had her gun, she was trained in self defense, and AAA would be here within thirty minutes.  
  
But it still didn't help calm the slight fear in her stomach from being so vulnerable on such a vacant road on such a dark night.  
  
While she usually loved being a cop and considered it a blessing, there were times that it was a curse. Try as she might, memories and pictures from years of brutal and painful crimes scenes still lurked in her mind.  
  
Juliet's heart quickened when she realized a car was coming down the stretch of road. As quickly as she could, she ducked behind the cover of her green bug and tightened the grip on her gun. She chided herself for a moment when she realized just how paranoid she was being. She usually wasn't one to overreact like this, but there was something gnawing in her gut that kept her still.  
  
Her heart quickened when the car slowed down and crawled past her vehicle, likely looking in and around it. The sound of an empty beer can falling to the ground made her jump. She begged the car to move on, not wanting to have to deal with anything before help arrived. It had been a long day and Juliet just wanted to get home.  
  
She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when it finally continued down the road.  
  
Sometimes it didn't hurt to be a little paranoid, if it's what keeps you safe.  
  
That's what she told herself as the pair of headlights turned around and headed back towards her direction.  
  
She had a feeling this night had just gotten longer.

 

 

 


	3. Home Invasion

  
Shawn woke with a start and sat up in bed. Had that sound come from downstairs? His dad had come home early this evening so it wasn’t him coming in late. His eyes widened as he heard frantic whispers. That definitely wasn't his dad.  
  
Quickly jumping out of bed, Shawn steadied himself after nearly knocking the glass of water off his nightstand. Using the skills his dad had taught him for sneaking around, he made his way over to his parents room.  
  
"Dad!" the eight-year-old whispered. "I think someone’s in the house!"  
  
Immediately alert, Henry ushered Shawn onto the bed, told Maddie to call the police, and ordered them to stay in the room as he retrieved his gun.  
  
Creeping down the stairs, Henry heard the mutters become clearer as the intruder scavenged through their belongings.  
  
"Gotta find it, gotta find it, gotta find it."  
  
Henry could immediately tell that intruder was as high as a kite, even in the dark of the night.  
  
Hoping to use surprise to his advantage, he flicked on the lights and trained his gun on the other man.  
  
"Freeze!" he boomed.  
  
Immediately he jumped and turned around, his eyes jittering around unfocused.  
  
"NO!" he roared. "I GOTTA FIND IT, I GOTTA FIND IT!"  
  
"I said freeze!" Henry ordered as he kept his gun on the man who skipped around the living room before coming to a halt on the other side of the stairs.  
  
"Where is it?!"  
  
"You are under arrest! Get on the ground!"  
  
"I NEED IT!"  
  
Henry watched as the addict's eyes twitched up the stairs before smiling coolly.  
  
"There it is."  
  
"Dad! Did you get him- oof!" Henry watched in horror as Shawn was pulled down the last few steps by the criminal and shoved against the other man. Before the cop could register it, he had produced a knife from his pocket and held it against his son's neck.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Henry yelled, red hot anger filling his vision. He stared down the man whose eyes were wide and bloodshot with a crazy smile slapped on his face.  
  
"I FOUND IT!"  
  
"Dad?" Shawn whimpered.  
  
Henry could feel his blood boiling hotter every second that went by.  
  
"That is an eight-year-old boy, not an object! Let him go!"  
  
A second later, the tweaker started and Shawn hissed as the front and back doors slammed open as police officers stormed into the house.  
  
No negotiations were made as several bodies jumped the offender, taking control of the weapon and pulling Shawn out of the danger. Henry tucked his weapon away before running to where one of his coworkers was with his scared and shaking son.  
  
"Shawn, kid, thank God you're alright."  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled as Henry led him to a quiet corner to examine him, "I should have stayed upstairs."  
  
Henry looked with slight guilt at Shawn. They would have some things to talk about but the only thing that mattered right now was that he was okay.  
  
"Shhh, Shawn, it's alright," he soothed him. "Let's go find your mom, okay?"  


 

 

 


	4. Elevator Games

  
  
"I hate you Shawn."  
  
Shawn sighed as he tried to calm some of his own nerves. "Yeah buddy, I heard you the first time."  
  
Being trapped in a dark elevator with his best friend was certainly not the way Shawn had envisioned his Saturday evening. They were just supposed to question the witness and then get on with the rest of their day. Except the witness had lived on the sixth floor of a rundown apartment complex on a questionable side of town. After the feast of tacos they had consumed earlier, there was no way they were going to take the stairs.  
  
They were on the fourth floor when it made an atrocious screeching noise before coming to an abrupt halt.  
  
So far, their attempts of getting help had not been successful. Neither of their phones held reception inside of the shaft, the call-for-help button was as responsive as the other buttons, and no amount of screaming and banging on the doors had yielded any results.  
  
"I didn't even want to come to this death trap of a building!" Gus continued to rant. Shawn knew it was just his means of dealing with the matter at hand but it was starting to get on his nerves after half an hour. “You know what, this is just like that time you stole my Ninja Turtles Thermos, I-”  
  
"Gus!" Shawn stopped him as he heard a soft squeak, "did you hear that?"  
  
Without warning the elevator dropped, sending them both into the air as it fell.  
  
Cue the instant panic from both occupants. And some Lamaze breathing. And maybe some whimpering and screaming.  
  
Because one could not be held accountable for how one acted when their life was flashing before their lives, right?  
  
Almost as sudden as it had started, they were sent tumbling to the floor as the emergency brakes stopped the car before it could make impact with the ground.  
  
Lying on the floor trying to catch their breath as their bodies started to become sore from the rough treatment, Shawn and Gus took a moment to acknowledge that they were alive and not in a metal coffin.  
  
"Shawn?" Gus called out first.  
  
"Yeah... Gus?"  
  
"I still hate you."

 

 


	5. Sesame Seed Shock

  
  
Karen sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. If she had to read through one more report without eating anything, she was going to lose it.  
  
As if on cue, her door opened with a soft knock, displaying Buzz McNab holding a styrofoam takeout container and a drink.  
  
"Chief? I brought you lunch from China Palace."  
  
She gave him the most grateful he had ever seen as he placed the food on her desk. "Thank you, McNab, I appreciate it."  
  
Buzz smiled as he retreated back out. "Of course, Chief!"  
  
Barely taking her eyes off of her work so she could power through it, she ripped open the plastic fork wrapper and plunged it into the noodles, shoving a few ungraceful bites into her mouth. After a few more bites she left herself chew and breathe as she continued on with the report. Having blinds had to be one of the top privileges of being Chief. Grabbing the paper cup, she chased down the food with a gulp of soda.  
  
Content for the moment, she pushed the other half of the food to the side as she signed the report she had just finished.  
  
Karen blinked her eyes as a tingling sensation started to overtake her body. She shrugged her jacket off as the room seemed to suddenly increase ten degrees. Her eyes bulged as she noticed the itchy welts that were starting to show up on her skin. A few moments later, a pain in her chest immediately alerted her to what was happening.  
  
Glancing inside the takeout container confirmed her suspicions as she spotted the tiny evil dots.  
  
Resisting the urge to crawl out of her own skin, she immediately called Buzz into her office as she gathered her belongings.  
  
"Yes, Chief?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"McNab! Contact Detective Lassiter as soon as I'm gone. I must take leave, so he is temporarily in charge for the rest of the day. I'm having an allergic reaction from the sesame seeds."  
  
Buzz's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he digested the information. "I am so so sorry, Chief, I had no idea, I never would have-"  
  
"Hold it, McNab, it's not your fault. I'm supposed to be knowledgeable of what I eat. Now, go call Lassiter!"  
  
Putting her jacket back on despite the fact it burned her skin, Karen quickly made an exit for the door. She would be fine if she got to her medicine, but she also didn't want to go through this in the station, blinds or no blinds.  
  
She sighed as she stepped into her car. She had never truly believed her pediatrician when he said she would grow out of this.

 

 


	6. Table For Two, Hold the Drowning

  
  
Shawn held Juliet tighter as she shivered in the cool breeze from the ocean. Together they stared out across the San Francisco Bay, lights from the city shimmering in the reflection of the water as they glided smoothly through it.  
  
It was Shawn's luck that the first dinner cruise had opened just before their anniversary, and calling in a favor from a past client, he was able to get them a last minute reservation for two. Their stomachs full with rich food and their bodies relaxed from the warm wine coursing through their blood had found them standing outside alone on one of the observation decks.  
  
Juliet sighed contently, then smiled at her husband and handed him her wine glass. "I really need to use the restroom."  
  
Shawn untangled him arms from around her and took his jacket he had draped around her shoulders. As she turned away, he watched in a weird kind of slow motion as he saw her misstep in her heels and tumble towards the edge of the boat.  
  
In a desperate attempt to catch his wife, Shawn threw himself towards her and grabbed her hand, but the momentum was too strong and instead they ended up falling into the cold dark water together.  
  
Two gasps of air broke from the surface at the same time as their bodies took on the sudden shock. Panting heavily, they tried to steady themselves above the water before attempting to talk. Without noticing any of its passengers had gone overboard, the boat continued on its tour of the bay, leaving them in its wake as it got too far to hear their cries for help.  
  
"What a great way to spend our anniversary," Juliet commented sarcastically.  
  
"At least you can go to the restroom now!"  
  
"Shawn..." she shivered and sighed.  
  
They both looked around to get an idea for how close they were to the nearest shore.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to swim back."  
  
With a regretful look tossed at each other, they slowly started to make their way back to land.  
  
"Hey.... Jules?" Shawn panted. "Do you... think I... can get... a refund?"

 

 


	7. The Detective, The Mugger, and the Alleyway

  
  
Carlton grumbles to himself as he walks down a dark street on the way towards his apartment. Who did those people think they were, taking away his car keys? He was perfectly fine, it's not like he’d had that many to drink.  
  
He catches himself as he trips over a split in the sidewalk that his shuffling shoes stumble over. Okay, maybe he was a little unsteady on his feet.  
  
Who can blame him though? What is a recently divorced man with a rare weekend off supposed to do in the evenings? Cuddle on the couch with a book and a cup of tea? That didn't sound too bad at the moment, actually. Given that the book was a gun catalog and the tea was another bottle of scotch.  
  
Also, who said it was okay for these streets to be this damn dark? It's like the city was just begging for crimes to happen. Didn't they know that the most vulnerable places were dark-  
  
Click.  
  
"Give me your wallet and nobody gets hurt!"  
  
Crap.  
  
Carlton slowly turns around and tries to stare down the masked criminal, but in his drunken state, he only comes off half as intimidating as he wants.  
  
"You... don't want to do that."  
  
The criminal looks dumbfounded at his victim. "I don't want to... do you know who has the gun here?"  
  
This seems to only anger Carlton.  
  
"As a matter of fact punk, I doooo!"  
  
He reaches into his jacket and pulls out his badge but stops short when he remembers he left his gun at home.  
  
Carrying while intoxicated is a big no no and no one was going to catch him doing that.  
  
"Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, you're under arrest!"  
  
The kid's eyes widen with the realization of the trouble he's in as he runs forward to push the detective to the ground.  
  
Carlton curses as he lands on the concrete and his head connects with the pavement.  
  
That punk is going to pay for that, as soon as Carlton got up to chase him...  
  
Wow, has the ground always spun like that?  
  
Maybe it would be nice to lie here in the dark for a while.  
  
O'Hara can catch up to him.  
  
The ground feels nice and cold to take a nap on, and it makes his head feel better.  
  
Just a short little nap...  
  


 


	8. It's Like a SAUNA in Here!

  
  
Shawn cried out in frustration as he attempted once again to open the door to the sauna.  
  
He had already been trapped in here nearly thirty minutes by the suspect and the temperature had only continued to rise. Shirt and jeans had been stripped a while ago as his skin squeezed sweat out of every pore he possessed. At some point, it had started to become hard to breathe and Shawn was doing his best not to panic as the air became thicker.  
  
As much as he hoped for some kind of awesome rescue, the psychic was pretty sure no one knew he had come here to get information on their current case. While stalking around, he had been caught by the bad guy and forced into this hell room. He could only watch through the little window as the door was locked and then blocked by some random objects to prevent his escape.  
  
This was just great.  
  
Lying down, Shawn did his best to concentrate on any means of getting out. He had already tried to find an emergency stop or control panel but the commercial unit had nothing he could access. As long as he got some kind of fresh air, he could probably wait it out until someone found him.  
  
Glancing back at the door, an idea suddenly sprang up that he knew he wasn't going to like.  
  
After inspecting the double pane window, and noting how thick it was, Shawn reluctantly drew back a fist and pounded into it with all of his strength.  
  
A few punches later he had to stop as his knuckles started to bleed from the abuse applied to them. He had gotten some cracks in the first pane but a feeling of nausea and dizziness overcame him as more sweat poured from his skin. Shawn realized for the first time just how dry his mouth had become. A tall pitcher of pineapple lemonade sounded amazing right now.  
  
He laid back down and squeezed his eyes that were starting to burn. He thought that summer in Arizona had prepared him for the heat, but this was so much worse.  
  
Shawn’s head lolled to the side as he heard a sound from the door. Too tired to open his eyes, he just hoped it was someone there to save him instead of the bad guy coming back. As he drifted away to visions of smoothies and cold swims, he thought he heard his name being called but he wasn't sure.  
  


 

 

 


	9. Henry's Eggsperience

  
  
Henry cursed as he fumbled with the batteries he was trying to put in the gas leak detector he had bought a while back. He always believed it was better to be safe than sorry, and today he was grateful to have it.  
  
He hadn't even made it halfway down the stairs that morning when his nose had been assaulted by the putrid smell of rotten eggs. Immediately covering his nose and mouth, he had made his way to the garage to find the helpful device. He was already pretty sure it was a gas leak of some kind but wanted to check before calling anyone.  
  
Henry growled when the device slipped from his hands and clattered to the floor, a chunk of its plastic body flying across the garage. Picking it up to examine it revealed the screen to be cracked and useless.  
  
Well that was just great.  
  
Reluctantly Henry pulled out his cell phone and called one of the city numbers he had memorized long ago. After answering all of their questions and getting a little frustrated with them, he hung up and fiddled around his garage until someone showed up.  
  
Thirty minutes later, a worker pulled up in a standard white work truck and they talked a couple of minutes while the employee gathered his equipment and put on a mask. He made his way towards the house and told Henry to stay put.  
  
Henry tried not to let his mind wander too much about the gas leak, but it was always a little freaky to think about. What if it had gotten worse and he had breathed in it all night and died in his sleep? What if some small electrical thing sparked and created an explosion? Gas leaks were not something to be taken lightly and he was glad he was able to exit his house when he could.  
  
So he was slightly confused when the worker came back outside without his mask on a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Sir, did you check around your kitchen before calling us?"  
  
Henry's brow furrowed. "No, I went outside immediately. Why, was the stove left on or something?"  
  
"No sir," the younger man tried his best to hide the laugh that threatened to break him, "I couldn't detect any gas of any kind in your house. I did however find an actual rotten egg that had rolled under your fridge. There was also a ceramic mug I dug out for you." He held up a grocery bag with the offensive item whose smell still leaked through the plastic. "I can dispose of the egg for you, if you'd like."  
  
Henry stared from the man to the bag in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed or humored by the situation. All of that because of an actual rotten egg. How hadn't he smelt it before?  
  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he cringed slightly. "Uh, yeah, that would be great, thanks. Hey, no one has to know about this, do they?"  
  
The worker smiled wider and shook his head. "It'll be marked as a false alarm."  
  
Henry watched as the truck pulled away and shook his head towards his house. No one needed to hear about this. Ever.  
  


 


	10. Putid Peer Pressure

  
  
Gus coughed as the kids around him laughed like he was the funniest thing they had ever seen.  
  
He knew letting them convince him to smoke a cigarette for the first time was a bad idea.  
  
Didn't everyone cough their first time? Why was it so funny?  
  
He heard the laughter die down but the harsh noises coming from his throat did not. Coughing turned into wheezing and suddenly he found his chest tightening as it became next to impossible to breath.  
  
Gasping like a fish out of water, the giggles turned into concerned murmurs as his struggling left them all panicked.  
  
When Gus's vision started to darken, one face suddenly came into focus in the center of it.  
  
Shawn, his best friend. He was saying something. What was he saying? Why was it so hard to focus on his words?  
  
"-in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Come on Gus, slow deep breaths. Just like I'm doing, come on."  
  
Trying to follow his friends instructions to sync their breaths, he saw the familiar shape of his inhaler in his buddy's hand, along with a water bottle in the other.  
  
Once Gus was actively breathing again, Shawn handed him the inhaler and he took two quick puffs from it. He lay down as he slowly calmed his chest and did the breathing exercises for whenever he had an asthma attack.  
  
He opened his eyes and noticed that Shawn was the only one around.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Gus rasped out.  
  
"They booked as soon as you started croaking. Probably thought you were dying!" Shawn joked, but Gus noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Are you okay, dude?"  
  
Gus nodded as he took a swig from the bottle and tried to clear the disgusting taste in his mouth. "I will be... Hey, Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it, man. But I did tell you not to listen to them in the first place."  
  
Gus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't give into peer pressure. Got it. Thanks, Mom."  
  
  


 

 

 


	11. McNab's McAdventures

 

 

Buzz ducked as he dodged another punch from the criminal coming at him. He stepped to the side but his opponent anticipated his move and punched him hard in the gut, making him gasp and bend over.  
  
Using the distraction to his advantage, the perp hurried towards the exit of the bar to escape capture. Not wanting one of his first solo assignments to be a bust, Buzz straightened up and immediately followed him, his hand barely scraping against the other man's shirt.  
  
Buzz hadn't imagined that things would go badly this quickly, yet here he was chasing the guy after only one night of investigation. What had given him away to the suspect?  
  
He stopped for a moment as the fleeing man picked up a shot glass and threw it towards his face, hitting him right in the eye. That would most definitely leave a bruise.  
  
Giving chase once again, Buzz saw his opportunity when the offender stopped to unlock his car and tackled him to the ground.  
  
A few hours and some paperwork later found Buzz in Chief Lassiter's office with a fresh suit, a sore chest, and his eye starting to darken. He stood next to Brannigan while they waited for their next assignment. Glancing up from his case file, Lassiter stared dumbfounded at the Junior Detective in front of him.  
  
"What happened to you? On top of that, why were you late today?"  
  
Instantly confused, Buzz glanced between his partner and the Chief, wondering why his superior hadn't known what he was doing.  
  
Brannigan held up a hand and winked at her partner. "He was just running an errand for me, nothing important. Shall we continue?"  
  
Despite his confusion, he listened to their assignment, sending small glances to his partner until they could get a moment alone.  
  
"Hey, great work out there partner! Couldn't have done better myself."  
  
"Uhm, thank you... May I ask why the Chief doesn't seem to know about it?"  
  
"Easy peasy! Undercover work has to be kept on the hush, right? You wouldn't want the wrong people to find out would ya?"  
  
Buzz nodded as she went back to her desk but was still left some more questions.  
  
Since when was Lassiter the wrong person to know about what they did? And why had Brannigan want him to go after that guy in the first place?

 

 


	12. I Said Cake, Not Quake

  
  
"Chief! This wasn't the work of one person! The spirits are very clearly saying it's the work of a team, and the proof is in the teacup!"  
  
"Spencer, have you been to the same crime scenes we have? There wasn’t any tea or cups anywhere."  
  
"That's what they want you to think- WOAH!"  
  
Shawn was cut off as the ground started to rumble and the police station started to shake.  
  
Inside the Chief's office, Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Carlton, Karen, and Henry all tried to find some sort of cover in the chaos but the room was ill-equipped. Shoving themselves under chairs and desks were their best options as pieces of ceiling tiles came crashing to the ground.  
  
Loud noises of shelves falling and the building shifting assaulted their ears from outside the office. The lights flickered several times before deciding to quiet altogether.  
  
After what felt like eons to its occupants, the station's walls slowly came to a halt and the ground quit its quaking. One by one, heads popped out of the destruction, checking themselves and others for damage and assessing the situation.  
  
After one particular psychic confirmed that his girlfriend and best friend were safe, he immediately searched for his father in the wreckage.  
  
After not quickly locating him, Shawn closed his eyes to concentrate. Where had he been before the earthquake? Using his hand to direct himself, he felt his stomach drop as he pointed towards the back corner where a support beam had fallen on the round conference table his dad had been behind.  
  
Rushing over to the spot, he felt a little bit of relief to see his father semi-conscious sticking out from the crushed table. His stomach however did another flip-flop and his eyes traced down to see his left leg trapped under where the beam met the table.  
  
"Shawn?" Henry whispered.  
  
"Uh, hey Dad. You're going to be all right, okay? Lassie and Buzz and the whole SBPD are going to get you out of here." He waved around as he spoke, directing others to the situation.  
  
Behind him, he heard Gus mumble something about needing to get out because of aftershocks.  
  
Without hesitation, the beam was raised a bit as Shawn carefully pulled out his dad. He had never heard his father give such a strangled cry of pain in his life, and it scared him.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay Dad, you're okay. I've got you."  
  
Shawn repeated the mantra to himself as he saw the blood trail he was spreading.  
  
It would be okay, it would all work out in the end. Everything was always okay in the end. Right?  


 


End file.
